


Fluffing Gobstoppers

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crack, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "¿Que acabas de decir?" Preguntó Scott, sus ojos enormes."¿Qué?" Stiles dijo. "Dije que se está volviendo anticlimático... espera. ¿Qué esponjoso? ¡Esponjoso! ¡Esponjoso!"************************Stiles está maldito y no puede maldecir. Él realmente no está contento con eso.





	Fluffing Gobstoppers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fluffing Gobstoppers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615590) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



"Tienes que aprender a cuidar tu lenguaje".

Eso fue lo último que Stiles escuchó antes de que la bruja levantara la mano y chasqueara los dedos, y luego se fue. Poof. Desapareció en la noche en una nube de brillo.

Él estornudó. Maldito brillo, en serio. Esa mierda debería ser clasificada como un arma o algo así. "Bueno, eso fue esponjosamente anticlimático".

La manada entera se detuvo al mismo tiempo y se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Que acabas de decir?" Preguntó Scott, sus ojos enormes.

"¿Qué?" Stiles dijo. "Dije que se está volviendo anticlimático... espera. ¿Qué esponjoso? ¡Esponjoso! ¡Esponjoso!"

**

"No puedo creer que hayas recibido una maldición para no maldecir", dijo Lydia después de ir a la casa de Deaton. Ella lo llevaba a su casa porque el Jeep estaba actuando de nuevo, y ella era la única disponible.

Él no sabía por qué habían ido a Deaton en primer lugar. Lo único que el veterinario había podido decirles era que el hechizo "probablemente" se desvanecería en dos o tres semanas.

Probablemente.

Stiles se encogió en el asiento del pasajero y frunció el ceño. "Cierra la pelusa".

Lydia resopló. "No, no creo que vaya a callarme. Esto es gracioso".

"Eres una Almendra Alegre", se quejó Stiles, y luego se empapó cuando Lydia se rio. "Oh mis gobstoppers. Espera, gobstoppers? ¿En serio?"

Lydia se estaba riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que detener el auto. "Gobstoppers. Gobstoppers", jadeó entre risas.

Stiles se encogió aún más en el asiento del pasajero. "Eres una terrible persona y te odio".

"Oh Stiles". Lydia le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Estarías haciendo lo mismo si fuera uno de nosotros".

"Bueno, sí. Porque entonces sería divertido".

Lydia se echó el pelo sobre el hombro y puso en marcha el auto. "Oh, te lo aseguro, es gracioso ahora".

"Mentiras. Vas a extrañar mi colorido lenguaje".

"Probablemente." Lydia se encogió de hombros. "Pero eso no significa que no disfrutaré de esto mientras tanto".

**

El problema de que todas sus palabras para maldecir fueran reemplazadas por nombres de caramelos y postres, descubrió Stiles, era que de repente era muy difícil ser una amenaza.

"Escucha", Scott le dijo al cazador que habían encontrado a escondidas alrededor de la Reserva, poniendo trampas. "Necesitas decirnos si trabajas con alguien más. Nuestra manada no es la única que protege a Beacon Hills".

"Sí, ¿y algunos de los otros?" Stiles intervino. "No van a ser tan amables contigo. De hecho, creo que 'bueno' es todo lo contrario de lo que harían".

El cazador gruñó y escupió en el piso frente a ellos. "Como si alguna vez ayudara a un monstruo como tú".

Stiles se erizó. "Oye, escucha, mono azucarado, si alguien es un monstruo esponjado por aquí, eres tú".

Silencio absoluto, ya que tanto el cazador como Scott lo miraban fijamente.

"¿Acabas de llamarme... un mono azucarado?" el cazador preguntó incrédulo.

Stiles repitió la conversación en su cabeza y suspiró. "Sí. Aparentemente lo hice".

El cazador parpadeó, como si no supieran qué hacer con esa información.

Scott le apretó el hombro. "¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Allison? Pídele que traiga la picana eléctrica".

"Pero-"

"Está bien, amigo. Además, ella es mucho más aterradora de lo que eres, independientemente", señaló Scott.

Stiles suspiró de nuevo. Él realmente no podía discutir con esa lógica.

**

También, descubrió Stiles, era muy difícil mantener a su padre con la dieta saludable para el corazón en la que se suponía que debía estar.

"Salgo a buscar pizza", llamó papá desde abajo. "¿Quieres algo?"

"¡No, donas!" Stiles gritó desde su computadora. "¡No se supone que comas pizza!"

"Oh, ¿quieres donas en su lugar?" Papá sonó positivamente alegre. "¡Eso es genial! Recogeré una caja de camino a casa".

Stiles saltó de su silla y corrió hacia las escaleras. "¡No, papá! ¡No hay pizza! ¡No donuts! ¡Obtén una ensalada esponjosa!"

Pero papá se alejaba, moviendo una mano detrás de él. "¡Te escuché la primera vez! No quieres pizza, pero quieres donas. No estoy seguro de qué es una ensalada esponjosa, pero veré si puedo conseguirte una. ¡Adiós, niño!"

"GOBSTOPPER DONA, ¡PAPÁ!"

"¡También te amo!"

Stiles quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared con frustración. Esta maldición no podría terminar pronto.

**

Pero tal vez lo peor fue que, de repente, su vocabulario de sexytime había sido reducido a cero.

Estaba tumbado en su cama, boca abajo, con el peso de Derek encima de él, los dedos entrelazados a través de Stiles, el grosor de su pene deslizándose dentro y fuera del culo de Stiles y encendiéndole desde el interior. Era lento, dolorosamente lento, y no importaba cuánto Stiles gemía e intentaba empujar hacia atrás, Derek no iría más rápido.

Stiles no pudo decidir si lo amaba u odiaba.

La polla de Derek golpeo directamente a través de su próstata, y Stiles casi mordió la almohada. "Esponjoso."

Se puso rígido, esperando ver cómo reaccionaría Derek, pero ni siquiera había un tartamudeo en su movimiento. Stiles se relajó, y luego Derek lo golpeó justo de nuevo, enviando una ola de chispas sobre su cuerpo.

Stiles gimió. "Eee-esponjoso, Derek, esponjame más fuerte, esponjoso-"

El aliento caliente se dibujó en su oreja.

Stiles se congeló. "¿Te estás riendo de mí?"

Derek le besó el cuello. "No."

Stiles podía sentir su sonrisa. "No me mientas, tu brownie. ¡Hijo de galleta!" Cerveza de mantequilla".

Derek presionó su frente contra la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, sus hombros temblaron lo suficiente como para que Stiles sintiera que lo empujaban más adentro de la cama con cada risa.

Eso fue todo. "Fuera. Fuera, fuera, fuera, esponjoso. Gobstopper dona, odio esta maldición".

Derek rodó fuera de él, todavía riendo, el culo. Stiles quería mantenerse enojado, pero Derek riendo siempre era una belleza. Incluso si fuera a costa suya.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo mucho más feliz a Stiles.

Derek se pasó una mano por el brazo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Ugh". Stiles enterró su cara en la almohada. "Estoy completamente matando el momento. Estúpida maldición esponjosa".

Derek resopló. "¿Qué? ¿Estás matando momento porque no puedes maldecir?"

"¡Porque cuando maldigo lo hago en nombres de dulces, Derek!" Stiles se levantó de la almohada y se dejó caer sobre su espalda. Su polla se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. "No puedes decirme que es sexy escuchar 'oh, Gobstopper ' siempre que me esponjas bien".

Derek sonrió, las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaron, y acercó la mano de Stiles a sus labios para besarle los nudillos. "Te amo, Stiles. Creo que eres sexy, no importa qué, incluso si me estás pidiendo que te esponje más fuerte".

Stiles gimió. "Eres un amaretto. Yo también te amo".

Derek sonrió y rodó sobre su costado, apoyando su cabeza en su mano. "Además, creo que le estás dando demasiado crédito a las palabras de maldición. Hay muchas cosas que puedes decir que no contarían como insultos".

"Oh sí, chico inteligente?"

"Mm-hmm". Derek se inclinó más cerca y besó la frente de Stiles. "Por ejemplo... 'Derek' no es una maldición. Tampoco es 'más'", besó su camino por la mandíbula de Stiles hasta su cuello, "o 'por favor'".

Stiles gimió. No pudo evitarlo, no con Derek mordisqueándole el cuello. "Derek".

"Está bien." En un movimiento suave, Derek balanceó una pierna sobre Stiles, poniéndose horcajadas sobre él. "¿Sabes qué más no tiene palabras de maldición?" Voy a montarte agradable y lento, hasta que veas estrellas".

Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que su cerebro hizo cortocircuitó en ese momento. "Hng".

Derek agarró el lubricante de la mesita de noche, donde lo había dejado después de preparar a Stiles antes, y deslizó los dedos hacia arriba. Stiles solo podía mirar, agarrando los muslos de Derek, mientras Derek alcanzaba detrás de él.

"Tengo dos dedos dentro de mí en este momento", dijo Derek, su voz áspera. "Me voy a abrir tan bien para ti. Me encanta la forma en que me llenas".

"Sí", dijo Stiles, y wow, su voz se había vuelto ronca en algún momento en los últimos dos minutos. "Ábrete para mí".

Derek se inclinó y lo besó, profundo y sucio, y Stiles hizo un ruido completamente indigno en la parte posterior de su garganta. "Tres dedos ahora", dijo, y chupó el labio inferior de Stiles.

"Derek", gimió Stiles. "Me estás matando."

"No, te estoy montando", corrigió, y se sentó de nuevo en la polla de Stiles.

Stiles gimió incoherentemente. Él nunca estaría acostumbrado a esto, nunca superaría la forma en que el culo de Derek lo apretaba, apretado y caliente y mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Nunca superaría la forma en que la boca de Derek se abrió un poco mientras giraba las caderas, sentándose y finalmente estremeciéndose cuando Stiles estaba completamente dentro de él.

Derek comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, moviéndose en los más pequeños incrementos que sin embargo lo tenían haciendo los más jodidos y hermosos sonidos. Stiles intentó empujar, acelerar el paso, pero Derek dejó caer una mano sobre su muslo y negó con la cabeza.

"Te lo dije. Voy a montarte agradable y lento". Derek rodo sus caderas, y el movimiento hizo que Stiles sollozara. "Si quieres que cambie, puedes pedirlo educadamente".

"Derek, por favor, por favor, Derek, por favor" balbuceó Stiles, patinando con sus manos arriba y abajo por los muslos de Derek, incapaz de moverse mucho más que eso con Derek sujetando sus piernas hacia abajo. "Por favor."

"Mmm." Derek estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Fue injusto. "Me gusta cuando mendigas".

Stiles abrió la boca para llamarlo bastardo, o cerveza de mantequilla, gracias, maldición, pero luego Derek levantó el culo y comenzó a conducir hacia abajo sobre la polla de Stiles, y. Bien. Las maldiciones, las palabras, el lenguaje, todo lo demás voló por el camino a favor de lo jodidamente bueno que se sentía tener a Derek montado sobre él, duro y rápido y resbaladizo. El espacio entre ellos olía a sudor y sexo, lleno con el sonido de la piel deslizándose juntos y los hermosos pequeñas maldiciones y gruñidos de Derek.

Se sentó de repente, arqueando la espalda, y se corrió con un grito por todo el pecho y los abdominales de Stiles, su culo apretando rítmicamente alrededor de la polla de Stiles como lo hizo.

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para llevar a Stiles al borde, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su visión brillara con estrellas y la única palabra que sabía era el nombre de Derek.

**

"Eso no fue tan malo, ¿verdad?" Derek preguntó.

Stiles gruñó y le dio una palmada en el hombro. Se habían duchado juntos y habían cambiado las sábanas sudorosas cubiertas de semen, y ahora estaban abrazados desnudos. Su cerebro todavía no había regresado en línea de tener a Derek arrastrándolo a través de su polla.

Derek se rio y atrapó su mano, besando sus dedos.

"Todavía extraño poder decirte que me esponjes", gruñó Stiles, tratando de acercarse más a Derek.

"Lo sé." Derek entrelazó sus dedos. "Yo también lo hago. Pero... no es el fin del mundo. Además, es divertido. Es divertido. Y me gusta eso de nosotros".

"¿Huh?" Stiles volvió la cabeza para poder mirar a Derek. "¿Te gusta?"

Derek se mordió el labio, sus pálidos ojos brillando azul a la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las cortinas. "Sí. No he... el sexo no ha sido realmente divertido para mí, antes. Se sentía bien, pero no fue... no fue divertido. No fue gracioso. No pude reírme con ellos y continuar. Me gusta que pueda reír contigo".

El corazón de Stiles se sentía como si crecieran tres tamaños en su pecho. "Jolly Rancher, soy estúpido contigo".

"Oh mi gobstopper, eres tan dramático", dijo Derek, con los ojos brillantes.

Stiles gruñó y golpeó su hombro otra vez. Derek se rio en voz alta, brillante y hermoso, y Stiles se inclinó para besarlo en sus labios.

(Incluso después de que la maldición se rompiera, Stiles aún diría "oh mi gobstopper" solo para hacer reír así a Derek. Funcionó siempre).

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas palabras se quedaron en ingles porque no tienen traducción algunas de ellas son nombres de dulces así que las deje así .
> 
> puse esponjoso o peludito porque en ingles se refería a fluff que en español seria pelusa.


End file.
